Mr San Valentín
by Death God Raven
Summary: La primera emisión de un programa de TV, cuyos invitados son puestos a prueba en el día de San Valentín.  Gil/Alice - Gokudera/Haru ONE SHOT


**Lo prometido es deuda! El capítulo especial que les prometí o más bien Crossover Pandora Hearts + Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dirán que loca esta, pero si es una locura divertida jajajaj sin más el capitulo. Más creo que van a haber más invitados inesperados juju.**

**Hare algunas aclaraciones:**

**XEBEC es el estudio que anime Pandora Hearts, Pierrot hizo Bleach, Sunrise emite Gintama y Tv Tokyo lo hace con Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Rukia y Vivian tienen una pagina que se llama EXIJO FANSERVICE así que no se extrañen...**

**MR. SAN VALENTÍN**

Bienvenidos al programa de Exijo Fanservice – decía felizmente una de las presentadoras en cosplay de bruja – mi nombre es Vivian – otra chica más baja de estatura, apareció junto a ella – y yo soy Rukia – esta estaba en cosplay de una genio de una lámpara mágica.

Como este es nuestro primer programa, no habrá fanservice – decía Rukia, el sonido de desilusiones se sentía en dirección al público, más que todo por las chicas – pero no se preocupen, no por eso, no será entretenido – reía Vivian por lo bajo.

En esta ocasión, nuestros invitados son de las series de Pandora Hearts y Katekyo Hitman Reborn – se sintieron los aplausos en el publico, los susodichos se sentaron en las gradas – como saben hoy, se dará una especie de competencia entre los dos grupos – indico Vivian.

Esta será elegida por sorteo, incluyendo quienes participaran – dijo Feliz Vivian, se acerco a una ruleta que de la nada apareció, Rukia miraba con notable aura siniestra pero cuando iba a hacerla girar, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose las interrumpió – esperen un momento – uno de los recién llegados dijo en alta voz.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Rukia poniéndose en guardia – nosotros somos los representantes de la Sunrise – dijo un chico de lentes vestido con un hakama celeste con blanco – hemos descubierto la conspiración que planeaba ejecutar con su crossover – dijo ahora una chica pelirroja de ropas chinas – por eso nosotros secuestraremos este one-shot – dijo el chico de permanente natural.

Eso no es justo Gintoki, Kagura y… ¿Cómo llegaron? Este es un universo paralelo creado por la autora – dijo Rukia molesta – hey es idea mía o yo soy el único desconocido – dijo el de lentes – Shinpachi ¿de qué te sorprendes? Tal vez tenías los lentes mal puestos, ya sabes el alma de tu personaje son tus lentes – en la frente de Shinpachi aparecieron venas de fastidio.

Rukia pensaba que iba a hacer, realmente lo del crossover había salido casi de la nada, por eso no había arreglado los papeles, sintió una mano en su hombro y Rukia volteo – calma…calma Rukia-chan – Vivian se puso delante de ella – primero quiero aclarar que aquí hay gente de la Tv Tokyo, Xebec y Pierrot, no veo porque no pueden estar la Sunrise también – esto último le pareció a Rukia que Vivian lo dijo de manera maléfica, que estaría tramando – dejare que ustedes expliquen y sean ejemplos de los concursos, serian como un modo de publicidad para ustedes también – dijo ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba más de lo que decía pero eso pasaba desapercibido para el grupo de Gintoki – bien no veo mal el trato – dijo Gintoki extendiendo su mano en señal de un trato.

Luego de esta pequeña interrupción empezamos con la escogencia del tema de la competencia – dijo feliz Vivian al público, realmente disfrutaría esto.

Gin-san puedes girar la ruleta – los dos grupos veían ansiosos la rueda, empezó andar más lenta hasta que paro – el concurso será…- el suspenso los mataba a todos – Mr. San Valentín – dijo Rukia.

¿Qué clase de concurso es ese? – dijo Shinpachi desde su lugar – no podemos hacer nada, le dijimos antes de empezar a los representantes de cada grupo que escribieran las categorías que quisieran – dijo Vivian.

¿Representantes? – dijo Oz nervioso de lo que eso pudiera significar – buena pregunta ¿Quién es nuestro representante? – pregunto ahora Tsuna.

**¡Yo!**

**¡yo!**

Dijeron dos voces al unisonó - ¡Reborn! ¡Break! – dijeron Tsuna y Oz a la vez, con sus respectivos conocidos.

¡Ciassu! – Saludó Reborn, que venía sentado en el hombro de Break y la muñeca Emily en el otro hombro - ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? – preguntaron Oz y Tsuna – simple – dijo Break – eso no sería una sorpresa – termino Reborn.

Debí imaginarlo – dijo Tsuna, ahora si podía esperarse cualquier cosa en esta competencia – esto no será bueno – pensaba Oz por su parte.

Amigo Reborn, creo que deberíamos buscar el mejor lugar para grabar – decía Break – si definitivamente, quiero guardar esto para la posteridad – decía el bebe arcobaleno.

Ahora explicaremos las reglas de este concurso – dijo Rukia – primero se elegirán los dos candidatos a Mr. San Valentín, pero ellos no participaran, lo harán una pareja de cada grupo – dijo Vivian.

Para elegir a los candidatos tenemos otras ruleta – dijo Rukia señalando una pared en donde había dos ruletas - ¿eso estaba ahí? – pregunto Shinpachi extrañado.

Kagura-chan, Gin-san por favor – dijo Rukia, estos obedecieron, la ruletas iba deteniéndose poco a poco – los candidatos serán Oz Vessalius y Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo complacida Vivian. Ahora elegiremos a su competidores – Rukia les indico con la mirada que la giraran de nuevo – primer competidor Gilbert Nightray – este puso cara de espanto – y el segundo es…- Oz esperaba que no fuera…- Alice! – si esto iba a ser una locura, pensaba Oz preocupado.

Ahora le toca a Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gin-san! – dijo Vivian, la ruleta contraria una vez más giro para pesar de muchos – el primero Gokudera Hayato – dijo Rukia, la ruleta volvió a girar – y la segunda es Miura Haru – Tsuna se toco la frente, esto sería de locos con esos dos. ¿Concurso? ¿Sabe bien? –dijo Alice que no había prestado atención a lo que sucedía – no Alice, solo tienes que ganar una competencia para que digan que Oz es tu mejor sirviente – dijo Break – sabes si ganas, Gil invitara un montón de carne – siguió echando leña al fuego.

Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió Gil, Reborn salto sobre la silla de al lado – oh pero ese niño se ve que es un perdedor, no creo que esos dos puedan ganar por él – Reborn empezó a calentar el ambiente - ¡Reborn! – dijo Tsuna.

¿Qué dijiste bebe? – dijo Alice refiriéndose a Reborn, bien molesta, si insultaban a su sirviente es como si lo hicieran con ella - no me importa lo que digan del sirviente de su sirviente (N/A: habla de Gilbert Nightray= Gil sobrenombre) – Gil la miro molesto – nadie te metió en esto Coneja (N/A: habla de Alice), los dos se miraron - ¿quieres pelea? – se dijeron los dos a la vez.

Bueno ese niño, ¿Cómo es que se llama? Dame-Tsuna, definitivamente no va a ganar (N/A: significa bueno para nada) – Gokudera se levanto de su puesto - ¿qué acabas de decirle al Decimo (N/A: habla de Tsuna)? – saco sus dinamitas al instante aun sin encender - ¡Gokudera-kun cálmate! – decía Tsuna, como podía detenerlos – Gokudera-san estas causándole problemas a Tsuna-san – dijo ahora Haru que veía todo sin decir nada – Haru espera – decía Tsuna ahora a ella quería evitar más discusiones – apuesto y puedo ganar sin necesitar de violencia que tú haces uso – dijo ella – bien quiero ver eso – ahora había más discordia en el ambiente.

Vivian veía todo esto en silencio – juju que suerte que salieron ellos 4 – un brillo maligno sobresalía nuevamente – bien ya que todos están completamente motivados, empezaremos las pruebas.

Las parejas suban a la tarima – los 4 se desplazaron hacia allá, se miraron los 4 a la cara – definitivamente ganaremos – dijo Gokudera – eso decimos nosotros – dijo Alice, una fuerte tensión competitiva se respiraba en el aire.

La primera competencia tratara de…- tendría que ser algo bien difícil, pensaban todos, Reborn y Break solo sonreían – una cita simulada – la mandíbula de casi todo el público cayo - ¿eso? – exclamaron todos – es demasiado fácil – dijeron otros.

¿Están seguros que es fácil para ellos? – dijo Vivian sonriente, ella señalo a los cuatro, tres tenían unas caras de horror y una de interrogación – jeje bien hecho Vivian – Break y Reborn le pasaron una maleta con dinero a ella – siempre es un placer cooperar jujuju – Tsuna y Oz comprobaron que todo este show era obra de ellos – díganme ¿creen que es fácil o entretenida esta competencia? – dijo Rukia - ¡entretenida! – los 3 en tarima maldecían al público – pero todo esto era para ganar.

Les daremos un ejemplo de una cita y como será evaluada – dijo Rukia – Gin-san – este apareció con una ropa toda elegante, las chicas del publico silbaron – se sentó en una mesita como de restaurante y delante de él estaba una sabana que tapaba a la chica que tendría la cita con él. Señorita que lindo ojos usted tiene – dijo Gin con aire de poeta, entonces Shinpachi jalo la sabana que cubría a su pareja – oh Gintoki ¿me vas a pagar la renta? – este miro en shock - ¿Qué…que…sign…nifica esto, Vivian-san? – dijo Gin dando espasmos de terror – ehh Gin-san ¿no recuerdas nuestro trato? – hizo su cara como ofendida – si, pero ella es mi casera – Vivian se rio – tienes ser romántico recuerda – todos se habían dado cuenta que Vivian era rencorosa con esta acción.

Tenía que mantener la compostura – ehh que bonito día es hoy – miro al techo - ¿Qué sol tan bonito? – Gin trataba de hacer conversación - pero si estas dentro de un estudio - Shinpachi solo seguía comentando - ¡se acabo el tiempo! – dijo Rukia con un reloj en la mano – solo tienen 2 minutos para esa cita, veredicto – dijo ella, los cinco jurados marcaron cero. Bien ya conocen la modalidad del juego… - dijo Bianchi que había robado el micrófono a Rukia - empecemos con la pareja N°1 – dijo Kagura, había usurpado el micrófono de Vivian.

Gil y Alice veían la gravedad de este juego, incluso ella ya se sentía nerviosa, los dos caminaron y sentaron en la mesita, era incomodo decir cualquier cosa y que medio estudio te observara mucho más si la mayoría los conocías, fuera de eso debía decir algo romántico y a la persona que más detesta, más si le agregabas el hecho de que siquiera lo entendiera.

Paso una mesera poniendo comida en la mesa – eso capto la atención de Alice y esta comenzó a comer – los minutos comenzaron a correr – dijo Bianchi con el reloj en la mano, Gil debía pensar el algo rápido – ehh ¿Cómo estas Alice? – esta estaba comiendo – biuunn – dijo empezaba a devorar otro muslo de pollo – esto empezó mal desde que había comida involucrada – decía Oz apesadumbrado.

Esto no va a ningún lado – decía Gil molesto, solo faltaban 30 segundos tenía que pensar algo que cambiara el rumbo de la situación - ehh que bonito día es hoy – miro al techo - ¿Qué sol tan bonito? – todos cayeron de espalda con eso – se acabo el tiempo, ¿veredicto?

Casi todos marcaron 0 a excepción del jurado número 5, que marco 10 puntos – ¡Gin-san ¿desde cuándo eres un jurado? – dijo fastidiado Shinpachi – fue una cita hermosa – dijo como llorando Gin - ¿eso es tu explicación por los 10 puntos? – decía Shinpachi histérico.

Bueno siguiente pareja – ahora era el turno de Haru y Gokudera, Gokudera pensaba y pensaba que iba a hacer, ya el grupo N°1 llevaba 10 puntos de ventaja, por primera vez en su vida no veía esperanza en algo.

Se sentó a esperar su derrota en dos minutos – mi sono perso /estoy perdido – hablo en italiano sin darse cuenta, Haru abrió los ojos sorprendida – wao me gusta como hablas el italiano – dijo Haru, Gokudera se sorprendió – bien ya tienen algo – dijo Yamamoto desde las gradas, tal vez podían ganar esa competencia.

Di algo más en italiano – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, Gokudera se sonrojo ligeramente - sei una donnama non mipiaceèscandalosa / eres una mujer escandalosa pero no me desagradas – dijo él, no podía decir nada más comprometedor porque sabía que Reborn hablaba italiano también.

Faltaba un minuto – eso sonó genial pero ¿qué significa? – porque tenía que preguntar, ahora debía pensar – ¿qué te parece esto? - se puso en puso en pose egocéntrica - ehh bella giornataè oggi / ehh que bonito día es hoy – miro el techo - ¿Che sole cosìbello? / ¿Qué sol tan bonito? - Reborn al escuchar esto se golpeo la frente – no entenderé el italiano, pero juraría que dijo lo mismo – decía Shinpachi desde su lugar.

Se acabo el tiempo – dijo Kagura - ¿veredicto? – dijo ella – Kagura-chan ¿desde cuándo eres la presentadora? – pregunto Shinpachi. Los jurados de una vez levantaron sus letreros, todos eran 5 puntos menos Gintoki que tenía un letrero de -10 - ¿tu porque tienes ese letrero si digo lo mismo que tú? – le pregunto Shinpachi – simple…no lo dijo con sentimiento – dijo Gin sobreactuando – lo único que tú tienes es infinita envidia por qué lo dijo en otro idioma.

Bueno en la primera prueba quedamos así- Alice/Gil 10 puntos y Gokudera/Haru 20 puntos – dijo Rukia que había podido recuperar el micrófono.

La segunda prueba consistirá, en una confesión por parte de las chicas – las miradas se enfocaron en ellas -¿qué? – solo pudo articular Haru – mmm ¿Sharon es como tus libros? – pregunto Alice hacia el publico y Sharon asintió en respuesta.

Ah entonces eso era fácil – dijo esta sonriendo, Gil no quería saber que había entendido ella, estaban perdidos no podrían ganar – ahora empezara la pareja N°2 – Haru miro aterrada, que iba a hacer, Gokudera no estaba diferente- bien tienen 1 minuto – dijo Vivian mientras comía una ramen - ¿por eso no estabas por aquí? – pregunto Shinpachi – si es que tenía que cambiar el dinero del soborno digo donación al programa – esta sonreía – claramente escuche soborno, este concurso es una broma de esos dos ¿no? Shinpachi-kun no se dé que hablas, bueno empiecen ya – dijo esta, el reloj en pantalla comenzó a correr.

Haru no sabía cómo empezar – yo etto…- Haru piensa que es Tsuna-san, Gokudera de lo avergonzado que estaba, quería huir, el nerviosismo de Haru llego a tal nivel que su cara estaba completamente roja – yo – la garganta seca, faltando 10 segundos – no puedo! – salió corriendo.

mmm bueno tomaremos eso como una confesión – dijo Rukia tranquilamente - ¿veredicto? – dijo esta volteándose hacia el jurado, todos levantaron un letrero de 1 punto, Gin fue el único que levanto un letrero de 11 puntos - ¿Qué milagro que los apoyas? – dijo Shinpachi – es que el sonrojo de Haru-chan fue moe – silencio sepulcral – maldito hentai – solo articulo.

Bueno ahora le toca a la pareja N°1 – dijo Vivian, empujando a Gil al escenario, esto quería verlo, Gil quedo enfrente de Alice, ya consideraba que esta ronda estaba perdida también, hacer que ella dijera algo "quiero" o "amo", que no estuviera relacionado con comida – el tiempo empieza a correr ahora – declaro Vivian.

Alice lo miraba a los ojos sonrojada y el la miraba esperando la derrota, paso un minuto y seguían viéndose las caras – perdimos – dijo Oz, Sharon miraba atentamente – no subestimes el nivel de romanticismo de Alice – dijo ella emocionada viendo la tarima.

Alice se mentalizo, en un rápido movimiento se le lanzo encima a Gil y le dio un mordisco en la mejilla, esto hizo que Gil se pusiera más rojos que un tomate - ¡esa es mi Alice! – exclamo Sharon, Oz iba a intentar que Sharon no le mostrara más de esos libros, Alice confundía los besos con mordidas, gracias a los dibujos que tenía en los libros.

Se acabo el tiempo – declaro Vivian mientras tomaba fotos - ¿veredicto? – pregunto, 4 de los jurados marcaron 3 puntos que hacían un total de 12 puntos - ¿y tu Gin-san no dirás nada? – pregunto Vivian ya que estaba callado con la mirada baja, un ligero temblor lo hizo reaccionar – este es mi veredicto – un letrero de 13 puntos aparecía para asombro de todos – eso…fue…hermoso – decía con lagrimas en los ojos, Shinpachi ya mejor ni comentaba, los fetiches de su jefe estaban saliendo a relucir al exterior. Bueno…- Vivian tenía una gota en la sien – eso quiere decir, que ambos equipos cuentan con 25 puntos, entonces sigue la competencia de desempate.

La siguiente competencia será un poco diferente – empezó Rukia – las parejas tendrán que hacer un chocolate y obsequiárselo a sus candidatos – Tsuna y Oz se pusieron pálidos, no sabían que podía salir de que esos 4 cocinaran juntos.

En esta competencia los 4 pueden cocinar juntos, empiecen – Haru aun estaba avergonzada por lo de antes así que se junto con Alice - ¿Qué se supone que hago? – pregunto pensativa viendo los implementos en la mesa – Alice-chan yo te ayudo – dijo Haru con una sonrisa – gracias…-dijo tímida Alice. Gil estaba como Haru no podía ponerse cerca de Alice sin sentirse nervioso - ¿Qué tal si hacemos equipo? – dijo Gil, Gokudera no le pareció mala la idea – bien.

Paso media hora y por fin completaron sus chocolates, pero aquí estaba la trampa en esta competencia - ¿bien cuál será el chocolate de cada equipo? – pregunto Vivian.

Debería darle un poco a Tsuna-san – dijo Haru – yo quiero darle un poco a Oz – dijo emocionada Alice – no yo le daré el chocolate al decimo – dijo Gokudera – yo quiero darle a Oz también – y empezó la batalla, las miradas asesinas no se hacían esperar.

Ya me imaginaba que pasaría esto, bien haremos esto – dijo Vivian – Haru y Alice le darán un poco de su parte a Gil y Gokudera y al revés – dijo ella – ¿bien? – pregunto siniestramente, todos asintieron un poco cohibidos por el aura que emanaba.

Haru se acerco a Gokudera, se sentían incómodos en esta situación más cuando el grupo que venía con ellos, miraba todo como si se tratara de una novela, los dos intercambiaron chocolates. Lo mismo pasaba con Alice y Gil – ten – Alice extendió el chocolate, Gil hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno dio un mordisco, unos segundos de silencio que para todos fueron años – sabe…horrible – Alice fue la primera en decir – buuah – dijo Haru, lo dos chicos se sonrojaron molestos.

**¿Qué dijiste mujer tonta?**

**¿Qué dijiste coneja tonta?**

Dijeron Gokudera y Gil a la vez…- todos los que miraban la escena, estaban muertos de la risa.

**¿A quién le dices mujer tonta? ¡Cabeza de pulpo!**

**¿A quién le dices coneja tonta? ¡Cabeza de alga!**

Si antes el público estaba riéndose, los amigos de los cuatro que estaban discutiendo no podían con sus pulmones de la risa– pero si se comportan iguales ¡AL EXTREMO!– decía Ryohei – jajaja lo veo y no lo creo jaja – se reía Sharon.

Jajbauahahahah yo declaro un empate jajaja – dijo Vivian la escena se le hacía muy chistosa.

Y así terminamos el programa de hoy, véannos la próxima vez en este mismo canal, habrán fanservice's juju – decía Rukia, de un momento a otro alguien la alzo y la puso en su hombro – oye bájame, miro quien se la llevaba - ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscarte por que escuche que estabas en un programa de esos – dijo sonrojado - ¿y entonces? – Ichigo fruncía el ceño – no quiero que veas los fanservice de otros, por eso vine – dijo sonrojado – Ichigo…- dijo impresionada.

Se volteo - ¿grabaron eso? – Gin le hizo una seña de ok – oigan ustedes, ¡denme esa cinta! – decía esto molesto y empezó a perseguir a Gin.

Vivian se acerco a Kagura disimuladamente, y le paso un fajo de billetes – quiero una copia – dijo Vivian sonrojada.

Shinpachi que veía todo este caos, decidió que era mejor ya terminar el programa – bueno gracias por vernos, aunque en realidad no sé porque lo hacen, hasta la próxima – el telón se cierra.

**Díganlo fue un capitulo extraño, muy extraño – bueno pero lo diré – Feliz día del Forever Alone!, si llegastes hasta esta línea tienes mi más profundo aprecio.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
